Calores íntimos
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano han dado inicio en el último año de preparatoria para Umi y Kotori. La hermana mayor de la peliazul se convertirá en madre y, sus padres, para celebrar la ocasión, la dejan a cargo de la limpieza total de la residencia Sonoda y así, poder organizar una súper fiesta. Su novia opta por echarle una mano... O tal vez algo más (?). Lemon


Holi~

Aquí, su servidora medio chiflada, trayendo algo nuevo en vez de seguir con sus historias y sabiendo que es invierno, trae algo de verano lel.

No sé por qué, pero me gusta centrarme cuando las chicas de segundo ya están en tercero sdkjhsdgjk así que en ese año está planteada esta historia. Y KotoUmi ya es pareja desde su primer año en preparatoria.

En fin, disfruten de la lectura con limoncito~

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni "Love Live!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

.

.

* * *

─ Limpieza de Primavera… ¿En verano? ─ Frunce levemente el ceño. ─ ¿Y eso por qué? Tu familia es súper ordenada y aseada, Umi-chan. No creo que sea tan necesario hacerlo... ─

─ Eso mismo pensé, pero… ─ Se queda pensativa. ─ Tsk. ─ Suspira. Cosa que captó más la atención de la joven diseñadora.

─ ¿Pero…? ─

─ Es que… ─ La cara de la peliazul se vuelve rojísima. ─ M-Mi hermana mayor tendrá u-un b-be-bebé. ─ Dice nerviosa. ─ Y-Y… mis p-padres q-quieren hacer una g-gran fiesta p-para celebrarlo. ─

Kotori suelta una suave carcajada al ver que su novia todavía reacciona de esa manera al abordar esos temas.

─ ¡K-Kotori! ¡N-No te rías! ─ Le reclama apenada.

─ Es que Umi-chan es tan linda cuando se apena por esas cosas. ─ Le sonríe mientras recoge su bolso.

Ambas salen del salón de clases y de la escuela, mientras la menor sigue divertida por avergonzar a Umi, dándole la bienvenida a sus últimas vacaciones de verano en Otonokizaka y a un corto, pero lento camino hacia sus casas.

─ Bueno. El punto es que mis padres han ido a quedarse un par de semanas en casa de mi hermana. Me han encargado tanto el dojo como la academia de baile tradicional, y volverán en tres días. ─ Da otro suspiro. ─ Y hoy que hemos salido de la escuela, me dijeron que debo limpiarlo todo para cuando ellos regresen. ─ Dice con resignación.

─ Uh, eso será muy tedioso. ─ Sonríe culposamente.

─ Ni lo dudes. ─ Mira hacia el cielo, quien anunciaba que pronto iba a ocultarse el sol por completo con su color violeta. ─ Llamé a Eli y Maki para ver si me echaban una mano, pero una está atareada con la universidad y la otra dijo que se iría a Hawaii con su familia. ─ Dice preocupada. ─ Ni siquiera pienso en Honoka porque de seguro hará que me caiga doble trabajo. ─

Kotori no puede evitar sentir un pequeño ataque de celos.

─ Mmm… ¿Y me estás diciendo esto después de que no pudiste obtener su ayuda? ─ La mira fijamente.

─ ¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡M-Mis padres m-me lo dijeron a-ahora por la ma-mañana! ─ Respalda su negación agitando sus brazos hacia los lados. ─ No había tenido tiempo de comentártelo hasta ahorita. ─

─ ¡Hmmp! ─ Se cruza de brazos mientras sigue caminando e infla los mofletes.

Umi baja levemente la cabeza y detiene su caminar. ─ Lo siento mucho. No quise dar a entender que eras mi último recurso o algo parecido. Sólo no quería molestarte… ─ Con su brazo captura el de la joven de cabellos grisáceos y la atrae hacia ella. Kotori siente perfectamente cómo su corazón casi se sale de su caja torácica al ser abrazada por su amada arquera.

─ ¡¿U-Umi-chan?! ─ No pudo evitar que mejillas cobraran un leve tono rojizo.

─ Por favor, ven a casa mañana y quédate hasta que mis padres vuelvan. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, Kotori. ─ Dice con voz suplicante. ─ ¡N-No es n-necesario q-que me ayudes con la limpieza! ¡S-Sólo con tu compañía me basta! ─ Se separa un poco de su chica para verla a los ojos y esperar su respuesta. ─ ¿Está bien? ─

─ Mmm… ─ Entrecierra sus ojos y trata de hacer un gesto serio. La morena casi llora con desánimo al ver su reacción.

─ S-Si no quieres, e-entonces está b-bien. Yo e-entiend… ─

Entonces se escucha una risilla, tomando del pelo a una desprevenida Umi.

─ Iré. ─ Responde con una radiante sonrisa angelical. ─ Y te ayudaré con la limpieza, no te preocupes, Umi-chan. ─ Le guiña el ojo.

─ ¿De verdad? Entonces… ¡¿Hmmpf?! ─ La mayor es interrumpida por un repentino y casto beso dirigido a sus labios, cortesía de su encantadora e impredecible novia. Luego de unos segundos, se separan, dejando a una súper sonrojada peliazul. ─ ¡¿A-A q-q-q-qué se debió e-eso?!

─ Hoy tendré que dejar impecable mi casa para pedirle permiso a mamá de quedarme en la tuya, así que he reclamado parte de mi paga por adelantado. ─ Le saca la lengua tiernamente. ─ Me voy primero, para hacerlo lo más pronto posible. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Umi-chan! ─ Sale corriendo.

─ ¿Pero qué…? ─ Se queda inmóvil y confundida, viendo cómo la chica se alejaba cada vez más. ─ ¿Parte de su… paga? ─

Desde lejos se escucha un "Te quierooo~" bastante melodioso. Umi sonríe para sí cuando lo escucha y reanuda su camino a casa.

─ ¡También te quiero! ─

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kotori llegó a la residencia de los Sonoda desde muy temprano, todo con el fin de terminar con el aseo de la enorme propiedad y liberar a su príncipe de ese trabajo tan exhaustivo.

Ella preparó el desayuno, ayudó a limpiar la habitación de Umi, la de su abuela y la cocina. La otra joven, se dedicó al cuarto de sus padres, la sala y el dojo.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, ambas cocinaron, comieron, conversaron sobre cosas triviales y descansaron un poco.

Justo después de eso, se dispusieron a limpiar las paredes, shojis(*), y los corredores que rodeaban el jardín de la casa. El sol se volvió demasiado intenso, y en esas áreas, su luz atacaba casi a cada rincón. El calor comenzaba a desesperar a las jóvenes, haciendo que aceleraran su ritmo de limpieza y lograr terminar antes de que se desintegraran sus cuerpos por completo, alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

─ Uff. Qué bien que ya terminamos lo de ahora. ─ Dice Kotori mientras prácticamente se tiraba al escaso suelo de madera donde había sombra. Umi no responde, pero se queda viendo al jardín fijamente. ─ ¿Umi-chan? ─ La mira dubitativa.

─ Ups. ─

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Se sienta.

─ El jardinero me dijo que hoy no vendría porque tiene a su hijo enfermo, jeje. ─ Dice nerviosa. ─ Debo encargarme del riego de las plantas. Tú descansa, Kotori. ─ Se va corriendo a conectar la manguera.

─ ¡Hmm! ─ Asiente.

La peligris le observa con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella se aleja. Su cerebro se activa para maquinar algo interesante.

─ Jeje~ ─

.

.

.

* * *

La joven de ojos marrones está sumamente concentrada en su tarea. Aunque no puede negar que se siente cansada, pese a su gran resistencia física. El calor la está volviendo loca.

─ Aquí es donde desearía tener un jardín pequeño, siento que esto me tomará años. ─ Se rasca la cabeza mientras se pregunta cómo es que el jardinero sobrevive al mantener en tan buenas condiciones un terreno del tamaño de una hectárea. ─ Y me estoy asando… ─ Frunce el ceño. ─ Tal vez debería decirle a Kotori que-…─

─ ¡BANG! ─

Un poderoso chorrete de agua fresca ataca su espalda y cabeza.

─ ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ─

Trata de darse la vuelta… para recibir un buen lavado de cara.

Y ese cariñoso golpe es tan potente…

─ ¡AAAAAAAH! ─

Que hace que se caiga al perder el equilibrio.

─ ¡STRIKE 1! ─ Grita la joven de brillantes ojos dorados con mucho entusiasmo.

Umi trata de levantarse, intentando contraatacar. Pero su novia es capaz de reaccionar más rápido y vuelve a noquearla con otro golpe acuático cargado de cariño.

─ ¡STRIKE 2! ─

Y como buena mal perderdora, la peliazul hace un movimiento sucio y lanza su ráfaga de agua al estómago de la muchacha, haciendo que retrocediera un poco y, aprovechando esos segundos, se levanta rápidamente para noquearla, cambiando su objetivo hacia su linda carita. Fue el turno de Kotori para caer, con todo y manguera.

─ ¡A ver si te gustan mis strikes! ─ Dice con una sonrisa socarrona y se aleja corriendo, comenzando una especie de guerra con risas, cañonazos de agua y una gran persecución entre liebre y pájaro - (¿) –

Por un rato, se olvidaron del cansancio que sentían por todo lo que habían tenido que limpiar, pero, se dieron cuenta que iban a crear un parque de lodo si seguían lanzándose agua por todo el jardín, así que, por primera vez en la vida, decidieron quedar en empate -ya que, por lo general, Umi siempre pierde ante Kotori cuando se trata de juegos-.

Luego, al llegar nuevamente a la habitación de la joven maestra de artes marciales, ambas dejan caer sus cuerpos de una sola vez, agotadas por el horrible calor, enterrando sus caras y suspirando como nunca. Sin importarles que aún estaban totalmente empapadas por la batalla acuática que acababan de hacer.

─ Umi-chan. ─ Dice Kotori, mientras aún mantiene su rostro pegado a la colcha.

─ ¿Mmm? ─

─ Creo que enlodamos un poco el corredor. ─ La aludida suspira sonoramente.

─ Nos encargaremos de eso mañana. ─

─ Okaaaay~ ─

Umi mueve su cabeza, para buscar con su mirada a la muchacha que está a la par de ella.

─ Kotori. ─

─ ¿Sí? ─ La vuelve a ver.

Umi la mira con seriedad por unos segundos.

─ Estamos hechas un desastre. ─

El par ríe con complicidad.

─ Y vaya que sí. ─ Se sienta. ─ Tan sólo mírame, toda mi ropa está pegajosa. ─ Dice mientras extendía sus brazos para mostrarle su blanca blusa, que parecía más como una bolsa plástica transparente que dejaba apreciar una plena y muy bien definida vista de su verde sostén. Umi siente cómo la sangre trata de desparramarse en su nariz.

Ahí es cuando se toma la molestia de recorrer la esbelta y perfecta figura del cuerpo de la chica: pechos destacables, linda cintura, piernas de ensueño…

"De verdad que tiene el cuerpo de un ángel…" piensa, embobada.

A todo esto, Umi no se fija que Kotori se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, por lo que ésta última aprovecha la ocasión para molestarla.

─ ¡Umi-chan, eres una pervertida! ─ Finge indignación y se abraza a sí misma, cubriéndose los pechos.

La mencionada reacciona con la cara completamente roja.

─ ¡N-N-NO ES L-LO Q-Q-QUE ESTÁS PE-PENSANDO! ─

─ Sí, claro. Como si no supiera que me estabas viendo los pechos. ¡Jum! ─ Hace un puchero.

─ Es que se te ven d-demasiado lindos… ─ Se le escapa el pensamiento en un hilo de voz. Kotori no vio venir eso de su parte.

Es decir... Es Umi. ¿No?

─ ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡DIGO, ES QUE, Y-YO SÓLO…! ¡QUIERO DECIR-…! ¡AGH! ─ Se rasca la cabeza con rudeza al perder los estribos.

La peligris estalla a carcajadas.

─ ¡K-KOTORI, NO TE RIAS! ─ Le reclama con notoria vergüenza.

Kotori sabe perfectamente que Umi es la chica más hermosa, inteligente, atlética, fuerte, y, aun así, la más densa y tímida que ha conocido en toda su vida. Incluso, su noviazgo comenzó de una forma no tan… normal, gracias a eso. Pues, la arquera se le declaró sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Sucedió de la nada, durante un almuerzo en la escuela, mientras hablaban acerca del clima.

" _La lluvia me recuerda a Kotori."_

" _Siempre que te recuerdo, mi corazón se acelera y sonrío por inercia"_

" _Haces q-que m-mis d-días sean muy a-animados."_

" _Eres muy linda, K-Kotori."_

" _T-Te-Te quiero mucho."_

" _De hecho, creo que te recuerdo casi todo el tiempo."_

" _¿Crees que es normal que te piense todos los días?"_

Pero eso pasó hace dos años. Y, por supuesto que los ha disfrutado.

Sin embargo, siente que hay algo que le falta: más cercanía.

Ella quiere demostrarle más, más amor, más afecto, más ternura… Ya no le basta con sólo regalarle besos y abrazos.

Pero Umi simplemente no capta nada en lo absoluto. Siempre lo toma todo tan literal, que las indirectas no sirven para acercársele.

Y es por eso que hoy, la menor está decidida a dar el siguiente paso.

─ Es que, Umi-chan es demasiado linda~ ─ Le pellizca la mejilla.

─ ¡Kotori! ─ Siente que los nervios hacen que su cuerpo se mueva como gelatina.

─ Y te pones más linda si te sonrojas~ ─ Toma su rostro con ambas manos. ─ Que hasta me dan ganas de comerte a besos. ─ Le susurra mientras se coloca lentamente encima de ella.

Umi quiere salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no. Así que sólo se dedica a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

La joven diseñadora captura sus labios suavemente, plantando un beso que dejó en blanco la mente de Umi. Roza su lengua delineando su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para danzar dentro de su boca, a lo que la mayor cede con facilidad.

Caricias húmedas entran en el peligroso juego. El resplandor de la tarde ilumina la habitación a todo dar, el calor aumenta gradualmente, a pesar de que el sol ya está comenzando a ocultarse. El mundo se encierra en una sola habitación, el sonido de los pájaros e insectos empieza a quedarse en segundo plano, reemplazándolo por la dulce melodía de los besos juguetones que toman el control de ambas.

La peliazul aprisiona la espalda de la chica para acercarla aún más. Kotori acaricia su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos lentamente, sin romper el contacto entre sus bocas, quienes se buscan desesperadamente, teniendo sed una de la otra.

─ K-Kotori… ─ Beso. ─ C-Creo que… ─ Beso. ─ D-Deberíamos parar… ─ Dice con el rostro sumamente sonrojado y respiración entrecortada, separándose unos milímetros, pero, sin dejar de pasear sus manos sobre la espalda de su pareja.

La mencionada puede sentir claramente sus corazones bombeando a una velocidad exagerada, está segura que su cara debe estar compitiendo con la de su acompañante en ese preciso momento, porque sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

─ … ¿Realmente quieres parar? ─ Sonríe seductoramente. ─ ¿O tienes miedo? ─ Le susurra cerca del oído, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándole un placentero escalofrío.

─ ¡¿Y-Y-Yo?! ¿M-Miedo? ¡Pfff! ¡¿M-Miedo a qué?! ─ Trata de reír y desviar su mirada, pero la chica que apega su cuerpo sobre el suyo no la deja. ─ ¿¡Kotori?! ─

─ Umi-chan… ─ La punta de su lengua decide molestar el blanco cuello de la muchacha. ─ Creo que el calor me ha hecho daño. ─ Umi traga saliva sonoramente. ─ Pero dicen por ahí… ─ Una mano traviesa se coloca debajo de la húmeda blusa de la peliazul. ─ Que haciendo el amor se te quitan todos los malestares. ─ Traza un camino de sutiles besos en esa área.

─ K-Kotori… ─ Ya no puede resistirse ante tales estímulos. Esto es demasiado para ella. ─ A-Ah… ─ Su blusa es removida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dando terreno basto para que una boca juguetona saltara a cualquier parte de su bien formado abdomen, generando cosquilleos y pequeños choques con pizca de éxtasis en todo su cuerpo. ─ ¡Hmmng! ─ Ahoga sus gimoteos fallidamente.

─ Se siente muy bien. ¿No? ─ Busca sus labios nuevamente, para devorarlos como nunca. Su arquera estaba totalmente bajo el control de sus encantos. ─ Pero parece que el calor aún no se disminuye… ─ Dice al ver que las dos comienzan sentir una delgada y fina capa de sudor sobre sus cuerpos.

─ K-Ko-… to… ri… ─ Cierra sus ojos, disfrutando más de la sensación de sus pechos liberándose de aquel molesto sujetador.

Al paso de los segundos, algo cálido y deliciosamente húmedo se apodera de uno de sus senos, al mismo tiempo que el otro fue conquistado por una mano muy gentil.

Kotori se esmera al máximo para darle el mayor de los placeres, muerde con suma delicadeza ambos pezones, los degustaba una y otra vez. Realmente disfruta ver cómo esos lindos sensores reaccionan a su tacto, pues se ponen cada vez más firmes y duros.

Con cada caricia, con cada mordisco, con cada succión que Umi recibe, su centro cobra más deseo, su vientre se exalta, su interior explota, y su néctar femenino comienza a ser fabricado.

─ ¡A-A-AH! ─ Umi deja salir un gemido considerablemente sonoro, pero inmediatamente se tapa la boca y mira con terrible vergüenza a la causante de dicho acto.

Al escucharlo, la peligris se detiene de forma repentina. Poco a poco se va separando de la chica, pensando que ese gemido fue de dolor.

Umi frunce el ceño, mirándola con extrañeza y… ¿Decepción?

─ Supongo que eso es suficiente por hoy… ¿No? ─ Le sonríe dulcemente. ─ De todas formas, tú no querías nada de esto desde el principio. Lo siento por sobrepasarme, Umi-chan. Terminé lastimándote. ─ Agacha un poco su cabeza.

La menor intenta levantarse, pero unos fuertes brazos no la dejan escapar.

─ ¿Umi-chan? ─ La ve sorprendida.

─ No me lastimaste. ─ Dice desviando su mirada. ─

─ Entonces… Ese gemido… ─

─ E-Es p-porque s-se sintió de-demasiado b-bien… ─ Hace un breve silencio. ─ M-Mira, sé que soy una persona m-muy densa p-para estas cosas. ─ Con el revés de una de sus manos acaricia la mejilla de la joven. ─ Y tienes razón, tenía miedo de hacer esto. ─ Se avergüenza aún más, si es posible. ─ B-Bueno, aún tengo mucho miedo. ─

─ Pero Umi-chan, esto es algo normal entre las parejas ¿cierto? ─ Le responde con un deje de frustración y tristeza. ─ Y-Yo sólo quería sentirte más cerca. Quería demostrar lo mucho que amo a mi Umi-chan… ─ Sus brillantes ojos amenazan con soltar lágrimas. ─ Lo mucho que te adoro y anhelo tu compañía. ─

─ Estoy muy consciente de que lo haces, Kotori. ─ Ahora es el turno de tomar su rostro con ambas manos. ─ E-Es s-sólo que… ─

─ ¡Umi-chan, ni siquiera podemos conversar sobre estos temas porque siempre te incomodas al abordarlos! ─

─ ¡Lo sé y lo siento! Es sólo que tenía miedo… ─ Guarde una breve pausa. ─ De hacer algo que tú no quisieras. ─ Kotori le observa con completo asombro. ─ He de admitir q-que he soñado c-co-contigo, envueltas en este… tipo de situaciones… P-Pero me sentía una completa de-degenerada al pensar en esas cosas y… ─ La contraria coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de Umi. Ambas se tomaban los rostros y cruzaban sus miradas, contemplándose mutuamente, estableciendo un cómodo y caluroso silencio.

Kotori coloca sus labios en el borde de la nariz de su novia.

─ Es normal. ─ Curva sus labios en una tierna y genuina sonrisa. ─ Es normal que me desees, Umi-chan. ─ Acaricia su cabeza. ─ Puedes desearme todo lo que quieras. Es más, me da gusto que me hayas visto de esa manera hace un rato. Incluso, empezaba a dudar si te gustaba mi cuerpo… ─

─ ¡Por supuesto que me gusta! ¡E-Es magníficamente maravilloso! T-Tan sólo mira tus curvas, eres tan femenina y siempre me dan ganas d-de tenerte en mis b-brazos… D-De sentir lo suave de tu piel… De besarte toda… ─ Le planta un corto beso en los labios. ─ Pero quiero ser alguien que te respete como debe de ser. Sabes que no puedo ser egoísta contigo, Kotori. ─

─ ¿Pero si yo quiero que seas egoísta conmigo? ─

─ B-Bueno, ¿p-podría intentarlo? ─

─ Eso no sonó muy seguro. ─ Le mira incrédula.

─ Es que no sé cómo serlo… ─ Vuelve a ver hacia un lado.

─ Entonces, te enseñaré a serlo… Siendo egoísta contigo. ─ Sonríe pícaramente, justo antes de atrapar la boca de la morena con la suya propia. ─

─ Sabes muy bien que soy buena aprendiendo… ─ Se deja llevar por las suaves caricias de su amante.

Kotori lleva sus manos a los todavía húmedos pantalones cortos de la peliazul, apartando al botón de su camino, y lo desliza lentamente, junto con sus bragas, mientras mira cómo su víctima le observa con su rostro sonrojadísimo, al ver que estaba dejando su intimidad al descubierto.

Los brillantes ojos dorados se deleitan al ver tan majestuosa tierra prometida.

─ Umi-chan, eres bellísima… ─

La mencionada sólo logra responder con un débil gemido.

Cuando sus prendas son lanzadas a la deriva, la peligris juguetea con el abdomen y los muslos de la muchacha, apenas rozando la punta de sus dedos en esos territorios. A su vez, su respiración choca con el vientre, cosa que derretía a mil los sentidos de su novia.

─ K-Ko-… ¡Kotori! ─ Sus manos se aferran fuertemente a las sábanas.

─ ¿Mmm? ─ Un dedo curioso aterrizó justo sobre la línea que separaba sus labios inferiores.

Umi arquea su espalda al sentir tremenda ola de placer.

─ Estás tan mojada ahí abajo~ ─ Dice con entusiasmo, al sentir que su dedo es cubierto por agua bendita, proveniente del pedacito de cielo que está toqueteando. ─ ¿Se siente muy bien? ¿Lo estás disfrutando? ─ Pregunta lentamente, muy, MUY cerca de su zona más sensible.

─ ¡Hmmp! ─ Umi está cayendo al borde de la locura. Su paciencia se agota. ─ ¡Demasiado! ─ Asiente varias veces.

─ ¿Quieres más? ─ Dice con malicia.

─ ¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo y hazme el amor de una buena vez! ─

─ Jo~ ¿Ahora estamos con exigencias? Bueno… ─ Se relame un poco los labios. ─ Hora de la merienda~ ─ Introdujo su lengua en la hendidura de la chica, llegando a reunirse con una minúscula pero muy bien destacada bolita de nervios, el manjar de su miel es lo mejor que el paladar de Kotori ha podido probar.

Umi se está retorciendo como un pequeño conejo desesperado por salir de su jaula. La lujuria ha tomado posesión de su mente.

La menor relamía como un gatito degustando de un buen platito de leche.

─ ¡AH! ¡KOTORI! ¡AH! ─

Escuchar su nombre en ese tono demandante la enciende en cuestión de segundos.

─ ¡K-KOTORI…! ─

Las caderas se elevaban por inercia, enterrando la cara de la peligris en aquella esponjosa montaña acaramelada por el néctar de los dioses.

─ ¡HMMMPF! ─

Todos sus músculos cobran tensión cuando su entrada es invadida por un dedo, que se dedica a explorar los rincones de su feminidad. La lengua de Kotori sigue estimulando su clítoris a todo dar, con movimientos verticales que se sincronizan con las pequeñas embestidas que su mano comienza a regalarle.

─ Kotori… ¡AH! ¡Por favor…! ─

El segundo dedo se abre paso dentro de ella.

─ ¡AH! ¡Se siente estupendo! ─

Umi llega al punto de perder toda vergüenza y presiona aún más la cabeza de su depredadora, quien empieza a succionar ese exquisito botón escondido, con el fin de dejarlo más erecto y sensible.

─ Ya… ¡Casi…! ─

El interior de la joven arquera aprieta gustosamente los dedos que la están enviando a un delicioso clímax, el cual, libera a su cuerpo a través de unos ricos espasmos que dan la sensación de estar a punto de explotar, para luego sentir que cada fibra de su ser se relaja paulatinamente.

─ Hng… K-Kot-… ─ Sigue sin poder respirar con normalidad. Aunque toma grandes bocanadas de aire, no le son suficientes para dejarle hablar claramente. ─ Agh… ─

La joven diseñadora retiene su enorme alegría al haber presenciado la escena más excitante de su vida: Ver a su novia correrse mientras la devoraba con todas las ganas del mundo. Está más que satisfecha.

El pelo desordenado, ojos entreabiertos, labios hinchados, rostro teñido de un intenso rojo provocado por las avalanchas de placer, pecho agitado, piernas temblorosas, un buen cuerpo bañado en sudor… Fue el más hermoso caos que ella ha podido provocar, y no puede evitar el sentirse plenamente orgullosa de tal hazaña.

─ Buen trabajo, Umi-chan~ ─ Dice muy sonriente, mientras se acuesta a la par de ella.

─ T-Tú… Casi… Me matas… De placer… ─ Le responde con ojos medio desorbitados.

─ Jeje~ Lo siento. Es que al escuchar tus hermosos sonidos no pude hacer nada más que enfocarme en hacerte mojar cada vez más. ─ Se relame los dedos que había introducido en su feminidad.

─ ¡K-Kotori! ─ Se sonroja de nuevo.

La única respuesta que recibe es una mueca con lengua burlona incluida.

Pero, en menos de lo que un gato atrapa a un ratón, los papeles parecen invertirse, al ver que una desnuda y hambrienta Umi comienza a deshacerse de las prendas de su preciada pajarita.

─ ¡¿U-Umi-chan?! ¡¿Que no estás cansada?! ─

─ Aún me quedan fuerzas para poner en práctica lo que me han enseñado. ─ Dice mientras coloca su mano en los blancos pechos de la menor ─ Ahora me toca demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. ─ Y ataca por enésima vez a sus labios.

─ ¡Hmmmpf! ─ Kotori decide cerrar sus ojos y dejar que su víctima cobrara su venganza.

.

.

.

* * *

Al caer la noche, se puede apreciar a una peliazul y una peligris durmiendo plácidamente, abrazadas, sin ropa alguna, bajo una delgada sábana blanca que, las protegía del ligero frío que se colaba en la habitación.

Sus rostros denotaban un cómodo y feliz descanso… En especial, cierta chica amante del pastel de queso.

Kotori está tan feliz por haber logrado llevar su relación a algo más allá de besos, abrazos y caricias. Ahora se sentía cada vez más cerca del corazón de la joven arquera que había perforado el suyo. Sentía que de verdad estaban conectadas, que, a partir de ahí, su amor tomará muchísima fuerza, que podrán luchar contra todo lo que se les interponga.

Realmente está contenta por haber terminado de cobrar su pago -aunque al día siguiente, terminaron de limpiar el nuevo desastre que habían dejado- gracias a esa limpieza de verano, y, por supuesto, al futuro sobrino de su Umi-chan.

.

Y esto, apenas es el comienzo de las mejores vacaciones de verano en sus vidas.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) Shoji es un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

.

* * *

Bieeeeeeen, espero que les haya gustado este corto pero acalorado one-shot. En "Física al máximo nivel" Umi fue la dominante, así que esta vez, Kotori debía tomar el mando. (jhsdkjhsdfk)

Sé que es invierno en muchos países, pero donde yo vivo, eso ni se conoce, ni se ve desde lejos uwu. (sólo hay época lluviosa y seca :'d) So, en estos días se vive un infierno con el abundante calor, tengo que estar comprando paletas para mantener la cordura o terminaría como un camarón cocido al vapor (¿)

Y pues, de repente quise hacer otro lemon de mi otepé, que la idea no me dejaba de rodar en mi cerebro desde hace varios días… Así que, este fue el resultado (y con esto trato de compensar la espera con Aprendiendo a llegar a ti y Enlaces del Olvido, porque estoy poniéndole mucho empeño a esas historias, para que queden decentes. Sorry por estar llevándome mucho tiempo en ellas ;-;;)

Anyways~

Nuevamente espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, aparte de perdonar mis horrorazos gramaticales y de redacción ;w;

¡Nos leemos al rato!

.

.

P.S: He recibido varias peticiones por PM para hacer fanfics futanaris, sobretodo con esta ship.

Así que vengo a preguntarles si están de acuerdo con escribir cosas así. ¿Qué opinan?

Es decir, su servidora no tendría problemas con ello -cofcofleencantaelfutacofcof- pero no quisiera traumar a mis lectores con ese tipo de historias lel

Y aclarando, no haría nada más que one-shots ocasionales. No planeo crear historias futas con tantos capítulos. Todavía tengo un NozoEli y DiaMari (sí, me encanta el DiaMari :v) que trasladar de mi cuaderno al ordenador, y un Soldier Game centric del que ni he podido pasar a borrador :w

Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida~ y espero sus respuestas al respecto~.


End file.
